darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Making a Deal
Back to 2011 Logs Chromia Shark Shark is out on guard duty this cycle. Standing as tall as he can, looking quite alert even though he idly swings his pistol in his hand. Chromia has just come back from the College Campus, and it's quite apparent, too. Carrying a large stack of datapads precariously balanced in her arms, she nearly crashes into the young mech if she had not seen one of his canons peeking out in front of her research stack. "Don't ever let ya' off guard duty, do they?" she asks, setting the datapads down on the ground with a grunt before dusting off her hands theatrically. Shark cocks his head at the overly large stack, commenting back. "They haven't let you off of your punishment duty eh?" Another spin of his pistol. "As for me, it beats the slag out of patrols. Not that I have a preference mind you." Chromia smirks. "Nah, not me. I'm always in a heap o' trouble. Thought you'd know that by now. And stop spinnin' that thing! It's temptin'." Chromia hasn't gone to the firing range in ages--didn't even get to go to the barracks until yesterday to clean off the solvent Caducia put on her scorch marks. She's been sleeping in the College's library, to be frank, researching information for her report to Horizon. "I prefer patrols. More movement. I can't stand still if my life depended on it." Shark smirks a bit to the comment, but keeps on spinning the pistol. "Careful what you say there femme. Never know when it may just come back to bite you something fierce." Chromia cocks a brow ridge in amusement. "Oh? Plannin' on shootin' me with that thing when my back is turned? 'Fraid someone already beat ya' ta' that, Shark." Shark's pistol disappears into his subspace. "I don't shoot at fellow Bots. Don't particularally like shooting at femmes either. But what can you do when the femme is on the other side eh? Flirt em to death?" smirk. Chromia snorts at that remark. "Oh yes. I'm sure all the 'Cons will fall for your distinct mechly charms." She sarcastically flexes her arms as if showing off the muscular struts there. "I don't care who ya' happen ta' be or what your gender is. Ya' carry a 'Con emblem and ya' done for." Looking out in the distance towards the Scattered Skyroads, she frowns. "Quiet nights like this make for a borin' guard duty, Shark." Shark admires the femme's arms a few moments, not even bothering to hide the fact he's looking. "Oh I'm such a prize." he remarks sarcastically, "With the teeth and a face only my sweet Starfire could love." that last bit truthful. "Eh, I don't mind the quiet. Gives me time to think." Chromia notices he's looking of course, and tries not to laugh. "Rather have some action on my patrol." She cocks her head. "Ya' thinkin' on somethin' now? I try ta' keep busy so I don't have ta' think." Shark inclines his head to that, "Yeah well, nothing wrong with action out there or nearer to base. Just sometimes there is such a thing as too much action and wearing out your welcome in the repair bay." his voice totally serious there. Then a hint of a smile, "Thinking how slagging lucky I am to have a medic as my lady." A smile tugs at the corners of Chromia's lips as she thinks on young love. "Guess ya' couldn't wear out your welcome then, could ya'?" she asks. "I just annoy Caducia and Ratchet ta' death. And, well...First Aid is just too tolerant of me for his own good." Her optics cloud slightly as she thinks back. "I don't think I've been in love for a good long while. Haven't the time." Shark chuckles, "Oh no, cannot have that happen. Not that I go out there and get slagged on purpose. Sometimes patrols are quiet, other times they are full of dodging seeker missiles." a pause as he looks thoughtful, "Eh the kid don't seem to like me muc so cannot really comment on his tolerance level. Ratchet though, better watch yourself with that one. As for love, well it has it's moments of 'why am I out here guarding when I could be with her'.. but I've learned to cope." "And what's stoppin' ya' from goin' and seein' your lady love, hm?" Chromia puts her hands on her hips and taps her foot impatiently. "Ya' shouldn't have to cope. We're in the middle of a war. Take the time while ya' can." Shark replies simply, "Cuz if I make one move away from this gate before my shift is off I'll have a certain senior veteran kicking my skid plate in while he spewed creative swears at me." Chromia snorts. "I can take care of Ironhide for ya'." She makes a shooing motion with her hand. "Besides, it's not like you're leavin' your post unattended. I'll take over for ya'. Got ta work off my penalty hours somehow, ya' know." Shark cocks his head at the femme, "Oh no, not happening. I know how he works you see. Even if someone steps in for me, that means he'll tag on extra hours the next time I'm out here. THanks but I'll stay put." Chromia rolled her optics. "I think you're a little too afraid of punishment, Mr. Goody Two Shoes. You're choice though." She picked up a data pad from the stack. "Just sayin' ya' got better things ta' do with your time." Shark points a finger at you and shakes it slightly, "I am no such thing. I just know better than to get on a veteran's bad side, unless it's Ratchet.. who usually deserves as much snark back as he dishes out." then a pause, "Besides she's not even around the city right now. I'd just be going to a empty berth." Oh, ouch. Chromia just stepped in it--as she normally tends to do. "Yeah...I... didn't know that." Shark rolls his shoulders, "It's okay. I didn't know either til I saw her note. So, tell me, why you been putting off putting those arms around some lucky mech?" Chromia shrugs. "Haven't found anyone. I had a few flings back in Kaon when I was young, but I'm old, now, Shark. Doubt a young mech will be able ta' put up with my back issues." She chuckles at that. "Plus, it's hard ta' find someone my age that isn't afraid of me punchin' 'em if they decide ta' get too handsy with me." She's joking slightly on that last one. Shark smiles at her now and intones, "Well maybe you just keep those optics alert and be open to it, then perhaps some mech your age will surprise the slag outta you so bad you'll be wondering if you just having one great recharge dream." Chromia makes a choking noise. "Gettin' a little too bold there, Shark. Dreams like that remain private." Shark smirks with a hint of teeth, "Bold gets you places Chromia. I got titanium torsion bars and I knew when and how to use em." "Find me someone to be bold with and then we'll see." Chromia seems indignant. Shark chuckles, "You, femme, are so on." "Tell ya' what. Let's up the stakes. First one to find a potential prospect buys the other high grade at the inn. As many as they want." Chromia gives Shark a thumbs up. Deals like these make her feel young again when she was hooking up her classmates on dates--even if she is the one being "hooked up", in this case. Shark smirks all the more at that, "Oh I like how you think. Sure, I'll go for that." Chromia picks up the stack of datapads to head into the barracks. "Better learn what I like then. I'll be sorely disappointed if ya' hook me up with someone like Ratchet." Shark laughs at that. "Oh goodness no. There is no way he's your type." he calls after her. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Chromia's LogsCategory:Shark's Logs